


Hold Fast [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: But its still soft, Canon Asexual Character, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, and oscar just likes to trace them, if it has other side effects that is just something he is willing to deal with, zolf has many tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Oscar just wants to trace Zolf's numerous tattoos, if that results in other activities, he's very willing to participate.[A recording of a fic by kristsune]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hold Fast [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold Fast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497792) by [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/hold%20fast.mp3) | **Size:** 6.67MB | **Duration:** 9:43min

  
---|---


End file.
